


Solid Gold

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: Margot, always hiding in the shadow of her brother; lurking around as Mason plot against Hannibal and how he would catch him, tore him in to pieces and toss him to the pigs. The words that comes out of Mason mouth starting to drown out every time Alana's eyes catches Margot's green one; so mesmerizing, dark and mysterious. Margot, who's always standing by the meeting room door in her tight skirt but there's something about her that keep Alana up at night, wishing that those devilish smile and curl lips would be whispering enchanted words into her ears as she falls as sleep.





	1. Solid Gold

Meeting Margot Verger wasn't in any of Alana's plan. She has been broken and bruised, literally. When she woke up in a hospital, not be able like she used to but the doctor said she would be able to recover to her old strength again. However, there's a chance that she might not feel the same; ever since, she has cursed to Hannibal's name and plotting a plan that she would be the one who he beg for his own life. Her plan was to find Hannibal and take revenge on what he had done to her and surely, Margot Verger was not part of that plan. Not until Mason Verger paid for her medical bills and insisted that she repaid him by become his personal psychiatrist. How could she said no to that? She didn’t hesitate to the offer but she have no idea what she will be stumble into.

As soon as she can stand straight on her two feet again, Alana change everything about herself; her style, her posture and her attitude. Getting herself ready to meet the Verger siblings. Meeting Margot for the first time was breath taking. The doctor said that the fall would changes part of her. She won't feel the same or as he put it…her usual self. Maybe this is what he meant; Alana feels weirdly attract to Margot somehow, it's like she have some kind of effect over her and Alana couldn't take her eyes off the woman. Margot was the first person she met when she set foot on Verger’a ground. She was lost and decide to came back along the service road; there she was, riding on the trail along the road in her black jacket and riding gear. There’s something witchy beautiful about that scene, the surroundings were hauntingly beautiful and all Alana could focus on was the woman on the horse. She decide to follow the service road to the back of the Verger Mansion where she sees the woman slow down her horse and got off. She quickly parked her car and head toward the stable.

“I’m Dr.Bloom” she introduce herself as she step in to the stable. Margot turn around and saw her, her lips curled up in to a smile before taking her riding gloves off and shook Alana’s hand. The way that she swiftly pull her gloves out swiftly makes Alana's breath hitch.

“You are the new psychiatrist” she said and Alana nodded slightly.

“I went one exit too far and came back along the service road” Alana said. Come and think about it, it’s such a weird way to start a conversation. “I’m not sure if this is my entrance”

“This could be your entrance" Margot said with a smirk. "It's not easy the first time you come"

From that point onward, Alana wasn't sure that Margot was flirting with her or she was just thinking too much about the woman in front of her.

Ever since that day onward, Alana seems to 'accidentally' ran in to Margot in every corner of the Verger mansion. If she didn't know better, she would assumed that Margot was stalking her. Margot would magically appears outside Mason room after her session with Mason was done, she would offer her a drink and she was really persistent.

"I don't drink beer" Alana said after she gave in to Margot's offer after the fourth time she asked. They were standing in the kitchen when Margot pull out a very expensive looking whiskey from the cupboard.

"I take that you don't" Margot said with a hint of amuse in her tone. This woman was doing something to her that she couldn't describe; a feeling of wanting and yearning.

"I take that you have expensive taste in the things you invested in" Margot said as she slides the glass across the counter for her. That's the moment when she realized that Alana was leaning on her cane for support, so she went around the counter and pull out a chair for her to sit on.

"Thanks" Alana murmured as she took a sip from her glass. Margot watch her carefully before leaning against the counter and smile.

“So…Dr. Bloom” Margot said “tell me more about yourself”

"Not much to say, really" Alana said as she took a sip of whiskey and feel it burned down her throat.

"Everyone have a story to tell, I'm sure" Margot said. Her green eyes darken with mischievous thoughts. "Like why you need the cane for example"

"I'm sure you kept up with the news"

"But I want to hear from you" Margot said as she pull her stool closer to Alana, brushing her hair off her shoulder; showing collar bones that Alana would love to kiss and Margot seems to know it. She crossed her legs and they were between Alana's. She smirked as she sees Alana swallow visibly.

"I got thrown out the second floor window" Alana said with a husky voice.

"I personally thinks that cane make you look sexy" Margot said as she reach her hand out, fingers running up Alana's arm. Even with her pinstriped blazer, Alana could feel every touch. It's like her sense has been hype; every contact that Margot makes drive her crazy. The nudges on her legs that and how Margot's fingers were lingering on her shoulder, making their ways to her jawline.

"You think?" Alana said quietly. Margot saw those blue eyes darken with desire, something she's sure Alana couldn't explain.

"Oh, I never lie Dr. Bloom" She said and lean closer, their lips almost touch and Alana fought every desire in her body not to kiss Margot. No she won't want to cross the line right now, not tonight. Not when she have no idea what Margot is up to. "I always tell the truth" Margot said and brush her lips against Alana; she lingered long before kissing the other woman softly, slowly, leaving Alana wanting more before backing away.

"We should talk more, Dr. Bloom" Margot smirked as she got off her chair and kiss Alana on the cheek. "I like talking with you" she said with a wink before walking away, leaving Alana high on her action.

Margot, always hiding in the shadow of her brother; lurking around as Mason plot against Hannibal and how he would catch him, tore him in to pieces and toss him to the pigs. The words that comes out of Mason mouth starting to drown out every time Alana's eyes catches Margot's green one; so mesmerizing, dark and mysterious. Margot, who's always standing by the meeting room door in her tight skirt but there's something about her that keep Alana up at night, wishing that those devilish smile and curl lips would be whispering enchanted words into her ears as she falls as sleep.

There's something about Margot that Alana couldn't place. She likes to disappears when she wanted and most of the time, Alana would leave Muskart Farm with disappointment because Margot is nowhere to be found. One day, when she was exploring the farm while Mason was taking a rest after their session, she stumble in to the stable; the place where she first met the woman who took her breath away in a hope that she would found her there with her beloved horses.

"Excuse me" Alana said politely as she approach the stable boy. "Is Ms. Verger around?"

"Ms. Verger is out riding in the hills, Ma'am. She should be back shortly" The boy said before continue to feed the horse. Alana feels butterfly in her stomach as she sees Margot and her horse approch the building. She looks beautiful and strong, like some kind of warrior princess out of the fairytale that people told their children about. Margot's lips curl up into a smirk as she see Alana standing in front of the stable door, using her cane to keep her up straight.

"Dr. Bloom, what a pleasure" Margot greet as she got off her horse.

"Alana, please"

"Then you can call me Margot" She smile as she walk pass Alana in to the stable while taking her helmet off. "Is there something I could do for you?" Margot said as she pull her gloves off slowly with grace and a small smirk on her face; for some reason, Alana feels a strange feeling inside her when Margot do that.

"I…um, I just want to have a chat with you since Mason is sleeping"

"Sure, let's go somewhere quiet and less cold shall we?" Margot said as she take a step forward and lead Alana into the house.

"After you" Alana murmured quietly as she follow Margot behind.

The Verger Mansion is like a big maze to her, she always have no idea where she is and always need to seek help from Cordell, Mason's personal assistant to lead her out of the dark corner of the mansion. However, the part of the house that Margot leads her to feels different from where Mason stay. All the curtains were open and lights seems to follow Margot's heel as she lead Alana down the mysterious hallway. She opened the door in to a small part of the mansion that smells like flowers and expensive whiskey; something that define Margot. There is a small kitchen across the living rooms where walls filled with books and leather armchairs. Margot lead her up the stairs to the loft above the two rooms where it’s a combination of both her bedroom and her office.

"Mason doesn't come to this part of the mansion much, so I decide to make it my own" Margot said as she put down her glove on her work table and sit down on the leather sofa in front of the big window overlooking the hills.

"It suits you" Alana said quietly, trying to contain her excitement of the fact that Margot let her in to her private space for the very first time after knowing each other for three months.

"So, Alana, what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually I wanted to talk about you"

"Me? What about me?" Margot smirk "Is there something that this humble being do that fascinate Dr. Bloom?"

"Please you are a mysterious to me" Alana said and she could see Margot leaning closer, that devilish smirk still stain her face and all Alana wanted to do is wipe it out with her own lips.

"I have seen you walking around the mansion for the last three months and you are the hardest person to catch in this big mansion. You appears when you wanted to and disappear in a right time. You seem like you always have something on your mind, plotting your own plans, something that you doesn't share with others but I want to know. I want to know what you are thinking; you drives me crazy at night and I couldn't figure you out. You haunt me, Margot" Alana said as she feel Margot's hand close to her jawline, her fingers ghosting on her skin; sending shiver all over her body. "Most importantly, it's always you in my dreams; that keeps me up and making me feel things that I can't explain"

"I'm a very simple being, Alana. There's nothing mysterious about me" Margot said as she lean closer, smiling like she just accomplish one of her plans that she has been plotting in her mind for so long. Her fingers finally touches Alana's cheek and Alana's breath hitch. Margot seems to notice as she move her hand to the back of Alana neck, pulling her closer. "Dr. Bloom, you have no idea how simple I am. I'm just a woman with simple need and one of them is you"

"Enlighten me then" Alana said and in an instant, Margot's lips was on hers. Their body clashes together, Alana's hands quickly finds Margot's face as Margot wraps her arms around Alana; keeping her close as if she might slip away.

Maybe it's the way that Margot's fingers trace on her exposed skins or maybe it’s the way that her lips moves across her that makes Alana completely forgot about everything that going on. She could feel Margot slowly take her jacket off, her finger tips slip under her shirt and trail across Alana's scar softly. She pull away and look into Alana's blue eyes. Margot could see the nervousness inside those blue ones, that’s when she slip her hands out of Alana's shirt, while Alana sigh in return, she give the woman in front of her a soft smile before kissing her softly one more time. Alana keeps her arms wrap around Margot's neck as she try to pull Margot closer, not wanting to let go. Margot doesn't seem to mind as she run her hand up and down Alana's arm slowly.

"I'm sorry" Alana murmured slowly.

"You did nothing wrong" Margot said "We could take our time"

"I would love that" Alana smile as Margot lean down for another kiss.

It has been three weeks after the first time that they have kissed and Margot couldn't keep her hands off Alana. Margot's quarter has become Alana's sanctuary where she spend the rest of the days hiding from Mason and his so call assistant. All Alana could say is that Margot Verger is Solid Gold. Her lips were constantly on hers, her hands worship her skin but never go too far, not to Alana's liking. She wish that Margot would go pass the point of scare that she would break her but she won't want to push it. There were some of the days that it feels like Margot would finally gave in to her needs and to Alana's hungry eyes but to her surprise, Margot still be able to control herself. She would leave marks on the back of Alana neck when she has to leave, they would continue to text until its well pass midnight like a teenager having a crush for the first time. Sometimes Alana would wake up with surprise present from Margot at her front door, the latest one was a platinum bracelet with horse shoe charm with a note written in neat hand writing saying

'For good luck and protection, yours truly, M.'

Alana haven't take the bracelet off since and Margot seems satisfy whenever she catch a glimpse of it on Alana's wrist when they are in the same room as Mason and others. Margot Verger has taken over her life slowly and it's not like Alana is complaining. She enjoy the luxury and the gifts that Margot constantly shower her with. However, what she love the most was seeing Margot after long session with Mason, listening to him talking in loops about how he would kill Hannibal. She loves when she open the door to Margot's quarter and melt in to her arms as soon as she saw the other woman. Margot would caress her cheek, talking nonsense and rub her back until Alana feels better. Out of all the gifts that she received, Margot herself is probably her favorite one.

She was surprise to come to Muskart Farm and finds it empty, so she venture through the secret hallways that leads toward Margot's quarter. The sound of her cane echo the hallways as she approach the door and she won't be surprise if Margot notice that she's coming. She open the door to find Margot talking on the phone in her perfect Italian, pacing back and forth in her pantry. She's wearing just her silk robe which makes Alana's heart jump. Alana couldn't make out what Margot was saying but she know that the woman is pissed off. Alana approach her slowly and when Margot sees her, a smile cast a cross her face briefly before she lean in and kiss her softly. Alana pour herself a coffee as Margot continue to yell at the person on the other end of the line, she sit down on a stool as Margot hang up the phone and turn her full attention to her. She walk toward Alana, place both of her hands on Alana cheek before kissing her deeply.

"Well, hello to you too" Alana said as Margot pulls away. Her hands still place on Alana cheek, while Alana's hand make its way to the string on Margot's robe. Somehow Margot is standing between her legs which makes Alana feel butterfly in her stomach.

"You are early today" Margot smirk "I didn't even dress"

"Oh, I'm lucky then" Alana said toying with Margot's robe, trying her best not to pull it. "What was that about?"

"Nothing" Margot said, looking up at the ceiling and let out a dramatic sigh which makes Alana laugh. "Just Mason thugs being stupid, couldn't do what they were told"

"Which was?"

"Find Hannibal Lecter and stay alive so they could come back and fulfill my dear brother wish"

"Seems like a complicate order"

"Speaking of dear brother, why aren't you with him?" Margot ask as she lift her eyebrows and tighten her arms around Alana's neck.

"I gave Cordell a call and he told me that Mason has an appointment with the doctor today. Seems like they would be gone for a couple days for Mason surgery as well"

"So you are all mine for a few days then"

"Yes I am" With just that, Margot lean in to capture Alana's lips in a heat kiss. Alana quickly respond by pulling Margot in to deepen the kiss and just when it seems like Margot is about to pull away Alana stand up and deepen the kiss, not wanting Margot to stop; not anymore.

"Are you sure?" Margot ask as she press her hand against Alana's heart, feeling the beat that keeps going faster and faster. All Alana could manage is a nod. Margot gives her a little smile before taking her hand, leading her to the bed.

As soon as Alana‘s back hit the cold sheet of Margot bed, the string of the robe still in her hand and she pull it as she fell down; exposing Margot’s naked body. She could feel her face heat up and to her surprise, Margot just push the robe off her completely and crawl on top of her.

“Someone’s in a hurry” she said as she buried her face in the crook of Alana neck, biting the exposing skin as Alana tilt her neck, creating more space for Margot.

"Sorry…I just…Oh…Need to feel you"

"I like when you are needy" Margot whisper into Alana ears which send shivers down her spine. Margot takes her time getting rid of Alana's clothing; she slowly undo Alana shirt button by button before letting it falls off her shoulder. Slowly she discard her bras, pants and underwear all together until both of them are naked. Margot pleasure her with grace, like a true queen that she is. Every kiss and every touch that she gives send Alana over the edge. Margot pin her down on the cold sheet of her bed, worshipping the exposing skin on her body; Margot left nothing untouched. She slowly wrap her lips around Alana's clit and she loose all the senses, all her thoughts went blank and the only thing that reminds her that her soul haven't left her body yet is Margot's lips pleasuring her. It didn't took her long to come undone, with a couple of flick from Margot's tongue and her fingers that slip inside her and curl in the right way. She grip on to Margot's so hard that she thinks she might draw blood. Margot watch as she help her comes down from the high, dark green eyes fills with lust and something else that Alana couldn’t place. Slowly, she moves from Alana hip, carefully, caress her naked body and place her lips on Alana's.

"Dr. Bloom, I didn't know you are this sexy" She said against her lips, her fingers trace the scar on Alana's back as she pull her close. "Does this hurt?"

"Sometimes but not so much anymore" Alana whisper, she still tries to get her breathing back to normal.

"Let me know if it bothers you" Margot said quietly before kissing Alana. When Alana make love to Margot the first time, she was lost in the image of Margot twisting and turning on the bed. Her name pouring out of Margot's lips and the dark green eyes filled with desire makes Alana wants her more. Margot is vocal and tells Alana exactly what she want, knowing that Alana is inexperience. Her hands guiding Alana's to where she wanted to be touch the most and her lips whisper things in to Alana's ears as she straddle Alana's hips. Margot come undone, screaming Alana's name as she wrap her arms around Alana's neck; slowly she place Margot down on the bed, shower her with kiss as both of their eyes grow heavy. As Margot settle in bed and ready to drift away, Alana slip out of bed quietly but to her surprise, Margot hand is on her wrist.

"Don't go" She whisper "Stay"

"Are you sure?" Alana ask, knowing that Margot is not the clingy type.

"Please, I don't want you to leave" Margot said as she pull Alana, who didn't resist, back in to bed before wrapping her body around Alana's. This wasn't in any part of Alana plan but for now, it’s the right place for her to be, just for now.


	2. False God

Margot Verger's name has become a prayer that she prayed each night. Worshipping the alter at her hips like she's a celestial being. Margot is a god in bed that makes Alana surrender every time her own name slipped out of those perfect lips. Alana constantly found herself waking up most of the days in the black sheet of Margot bed, minus Margot obviously. Margot always get up when the clock strikes six and she would be off with her horses in the hills. Alana finds herself wrapping the black sheet around her as she walk over to sit down at the sofa, overlooking the hills, waiting for the sight of Margot on the back of her horse to appears. However today, she didn't wake up alone.

"Good Morning" Margot whisper softly as she reach over to touch Margot's face.

"You are here"

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Margot chuckle at Alana's respond.

"Dunno, somewhere in the hills" Alana murmured as she turn to face Margot. This has been the sight that she has always long to see.

"I rather be here with you" Margot murmured as she buried her face in to the crook of Alana's neck. She keep worshipping and praying to Margot for mercy, never to leave her when she knows deep down inside that one day; Margot will cast her away.

Spending times with Margot was probably the best part of therapy agreement that she made with her brother. Margot is a lady of leisure; when she doesn't spend time riding her horses or going to the Verger's office, she would take Alana out on an extravagance adventures. They would took a long, long drive out of the city in one of Margot's expensive car and watch sunset at a beach somewhere, they would rent cheap hotels under false name and make love together as the sunrise. Sometimes they would take the Verger's plane to Paris, lying to Mason that they have found a trace of Hannibal there. When, in fact, they just be spending their nights, whispering things and devoting to one another in some luxury hotel that Margot had paid by Mason's money. They enjoy each other's company and Margot seems to know exactly what Alana likes; every details about her, Margot seems to know but Alana never feels like she truly knows Margot.

The warmth that Margot give her still doesn't explain the cold and darkness that always shown in Margot eyes when she stare into the far distance. There are hatred in her eyes, something that kisses and caress won't take away and Alana won't dare to ask Margot. From time to time, Alana would wake up in the middle of the night to find Margot sitting at her desk, wearing just Alana's shirt, sending emails or on phone with someone. She would whispers to the other person on the end of the line which Alana couldn't make out what she was saying. Margot is playing another game that Alana didn't know and she has no intention on including Alana or anyone else in it. It’s like she would rather be laying in the path that she have pave for herself.

Alana knows that heaven is a thing and Margot is probably the goddess that rules it. Every time she touch her, Alana could swear that she forgot all the suspicious thoughts that she has about Margot but after the woman left the bed; those thought seems to find its way back to Alana. She knows that Margot is a False God that she worship, believe with complete blind faith; She could tell Alana to do things and Alana would bend her knees just to please her queen. But the goddess isn't always as strong as one may thinks. Just like Alana, Margot have her own scars; more visible and painful than Alana's. Some night she would find Margot mourning for her past life, her lost youth and ability to giving birth. It was Alana who kiss away all the pains but Margot never explain to her why she was in so much misery; she just wish that Margot would at least let her in.

Weeks have passed and Mason never seem to get any better, his obsession with catching Hannibal grew stronger each day and it makes him frustrate when his thugs couldn't do what he want. He sit at the head of the table with both Alana and Margot, who looking bored out of her mind, sitting at each side of the table.

"Dr. Bloom, do you got any insight on Hannibal's whereabout?" Mason ask through his mask. He always wore one when he gather his people for meetings but never once when he's alone with Alana or Margot.

"I heard from Will Graham" Alana said and Margot's head snap toward her direction. "He's going after Hannibal himself. Maybe it's wise to send someone after him, Will is smart, he would lead us to Hannibal in no time"

"Good, good" Mason said, she could almost hear him smirk. "Margot, be a good girl and call up the troops in Italy will you? Tell them to keep an eye out for Will"

"As you wish" Margot said as she get up and leave the room, she gives Alana a strange look as if she wanted to talk to her alone, later.

"I should get going" Alana said as she grab her cane and stand up before making her way out of the room, finding her way back to Margot.

"Dr. Bloom" Mason call out as she open the door. Alana turn around to face him, his eyes pierce in to hers and it bore the same darkness that cast across Margot eyes. Mason's was easier to read, he is simple; he is full of revenge and anger while Margot is like an empty vault to her. She only knows her from the outside but there's a part of her that she kept lock away, a part that Alana was sure that Mason doesn't even know about. "I want you to thread lightly with my sister" Mason commented "I'm sure that the pair of you grew close" Alana feel the sweat on her hand building on her palm, Mason knows about them. Margot has strictly told her one night that they should kept things from Mason. Things never went well with people who involve themselves with Margot.

"He hurts people I care about" Margot told her one night as they were staring aimlessly at the stars outside their window. Those words repeated in her mind as she stare into Mason's knowing eyes.

"Ms. Verger has been a great help to me with your recovery process and finding Hannibal" Alana said with a straight voice, so Mason doesn't notice how conversation about Margot has an effect on her. "We got to talk. A little"

"Good. You may go now" Mason nod and with a flick of his finger, the wheelchair start backing up toward the dark shadow of the room.

With the cane, Alana couldn't move as fast as she wanted to. Margot's room and the meeting room is completely on the different side of the mansion and all Alana wanted to do is to find Margot. When Alana's reach Margot's quarter, she throw the door open to find Margot with a guy she never seen before.

"I will send you some details later. You may go" Margot said as the guy nod and back away. Alana step inside to let the guy out, her eyes follows him; questions burn in her mind.

"Who was that" Alana ask, her voice is the ton of command, demanding for answers.

"It's none of your concern" Margot's voice is cold and it pricks Alana's heart like a sting.

"What is going on"

"Dr. Bloom, there's a whole lot of things that you didn't know about" Margot said. She didn't call her that for a long time, with every seconds that pass in silent, the more Alana realized that she doesn't know Margot at all. All these times that they spend together, she thought Margot was playing the same game as Mason; to find Hannibal and punish him but Margot was on to different things. She has different goal that she decide to kept secret, something that Alana couldn't even get through.

"Margot, What is going on" Alana take a step closer and grab Margot's hand but she pulls away.

"I don't think its your business, Alana. Just like you never told me that you are still in contact with Will Graham"

"I didn't think it was your concern! He reached out to me with information" Alana rise her voice "And what's with you and Will anyway? Margot you're a fucking mystery to me. You never once mention what is going on, you never told me about you, I don't know you at all. Maybe I'm just the closest thing you can blow off your stress. You know like fucking my brains out so I don't get suspicious when you wake up at night talking on phone" Alana said. There was a long stare between them, Margot looks like she has been slap in the face with a brick and tears starting to pool in Alana's eyes.

"I have my own things to handle, Doctor. If you don't mind, I want you to leave" Margot said with a cold voice.

"Fine" Alana said gathering her stuff "Mason knows about us. That's what we talk about after you left" The last thing that she see as she close the door is Margot, with her eyes wide in pain and sheer terror.

Alana finds comfort in her own home, after what happen between her and Margot; she just need space to herself. She drop herself on her couch and close her eyes, maybe this would be the last time she see her, Margot. Maybe tomorrow when she head back to Muskart Farm, Margot would probably fly off somewhere else; somewhere faraway from her and Mason and all his devious plans. She won't blame Margot if she didn't want to help Mason with his plan but finding Hannibal was part of hers; with or without Margot, she would continue with her plans either way. However, the thoughts of no longer feel the warmth of Margot next to her is killing her deep down inside; Margot does have an effect on her, she clearly cloud her judgement. Ever since she got home, she has been checking her phone hoping that Margot would come around. But come to think about it, Margot being Margot, she probably on to her next conquest or mission or whatever she's up to while Alana is sulking at home.

She didn't know when she fell as sleep but she was woken up by an unexpected call. She scramble through her other clients medical notes and hit the green button without seeing the caller's ID.

"Dr. Bloom" Alana said and all she hear was a sigh. A sigh that she would recognize anywhere.

"Lana" Margot whisper her nickname, the name that she gave to her. It feels like some sort of ownership that Margot has over her and she loves it.

"Margot" Alana pause "Where are you"

"I'm outside" Margot said and that got Alana to sit up before staring outside. She could see Margot's sport car parking outside, she love that car as much as she loves her horses. She told her once that speed makes her think and clear her head, it’s a freedom that she borrowed, a few hours of driving at certain speed would help her feel like she's free again; for a moment. Alana could see her stepping out of the car, wearing skinny jeans and leather jacket walking toward her front door with her phone press against her ear. "Do you mind if I come in for a consult, Doctor" Margot said and she could see her smirk, even from the distance. Margot knows that she's watching, she always know. Alana open the front door and there she is, devilish smile on her face like she always figure Alana out. She's the God that Alana worship, even if it's a false one.

"Margot, Hi" She was meant to be cold, distance from Margot but she couldn't do that.

"Can I come in? It's cold" Margot smile "Cold even for me"

"Come on in" Alana step aside for Margot. She watch as Margot make her way in to her house, examine the interior and the surroundings. Its weird to see her here in Alana's house, she would never imagine in a million years that someone so graceful like Margot would come to her home. Her little escape where she wind down and get rid of the trace of Mason that follows her home. Margot turn around to face Alana, reach for her wrist and run her finger over the platinum bracelet that she gave Alana.

"You never take this off" Margot said quietly, curious.

"I like to have something that reminds me of you, wherever I go"

"I'm so sorry about this morning" Margot said as she place her hand on Alana cheek. "It's just…Will Graham, brings back a lot of bad memories. A lot of things I didn't told you about"

"Why"

"Because I don't want you to see me differently" Margot said "I like the way you look at me, fierce, strong and independent. Not some broken doll. I'm vulnerable, Alana, I am when I'm with you. There are so much I kept from you and I wanted to tell you, I really do but I think it's best if I keep you out of it" Margot's voice was shaky and Alana could feel that she's scare. So she pull her in, as soon as she buried her face into Alana's hair, she staring to cry.

"Margot" Alana whisper her name "It's okay, we don't have to talk about it"

"We have to" Margot pause "Just not now"

"Stay with me tonight. We can talk about it in the morning" Alana said as Margot step back so she can look at Alana. She took the other woman's hand and lead her up to her bedroom, where Alana could take away Margot's sadness, worship her back to the Goddess that she is.

"I planned to kill Mason since I was fourteen" Margot said as they lay awake at night "He was daddy's boy so he could do no wrong. He would torture me when he knew I was a step ahead of him" Margot swallow visibly and all Alana could do is wrap her arms around her, tighter.

"You don't have to tell me"

"I want to" She said and look at Alana "When Daddy passed away, he left a will stating that in absence of the Verger heir, all the asset would belong to the Southern Baptist Church. That's when it become a challenge between me and Mason; who's going to be the first to produce an heir. So I tricked Will in to impregnating me and it did work, then I knew Mason was on to me, so I decided to runaway to save myself and the baby but then…the accident happened. I still remember seeing his creepy eyes and his voice whispering to me saying 'I won, Margot' as he cut me open, took out my baby and ability to get pregnant" Margot stop to chuckle but tears from the corner of her eyes doesn't convince Alana.

"Then there's Hannibal, my brother was quite fuck up after what he did to him and it has been the thorn on my side ever since. I have to come up with a whole new plan of how to kill him, I have been playing along to his game so he doesn't know that I'm up to something else. I plan to have Hannibal captured first so that I could have something to bargain with him. I didn’t tell you these things because it was so personal and honestly, I didn't know how long you would be sticking around. It's either you are going to run for your life or Mason have you kill. I tried to keep you out of the loop because I'm scare, Alana, I'm scare to death that I would loose you"

"I'm not going anywhere, Margot. Trust me" Alana give a little peck on the other woman's lips "Thanks, for telling me all these stories"

"I trust you, that's why I let you in to my plans" Margot smirk. "I know you want Hannibal dead too"

"That I do" Alana smile "But I guess what I want more is…for you to be happy and no longer in pain"

"I am happy, when I'm with you" Margot said and buried her face into Alana's hair. It didn't take long for her breath to become steady while Alana mentally make notes on all the stories that Margot just told her, also making notes to one day, when she's ready, she would tell Margot Verger that she loves her.


	3. Holy

Marriage and pregnancy was definitely one of the thing that Alana had in her plan a long, long time ago. Not until her life become a messy tangle with The Verger Family, Hannibal Lecter and of course, Margot Verger herself. The news of Mason's dead spread all across the news, dead from the wrath of Hannibal and his last killing spree. Alana didn't even feel bad about letting Hannibal take the blame. Why should she feel bad about it, she doesn’t even care.

When Margot told her about her plans; to letting Hannibal kill Mason and take all the fortune, Alana thought the woman was insane but it was her kind of mad. Margot would lay on her bed, sometimes Alana's, and tell her about the places that they would go and all the things that they could do once Mason and Hannibal is gone.

"I would take you somewhere faraway, where the traces of Mason couldn't bother us" Margot whisper as she lay on top of Alana, plant soft kisses on Alana's breast. "We could get a dog or two…maybe raise a son together"

"A what?"

"A son" Margot smile sheepishly. "I mean…I want to have a child, you know that, but I can't"

"I know"

"We could adopt, but I'm not sure if Daddy's will would allow that but I guess we can find a loophole through that…"

"Margot"

"I'm sure my lawyer would be able to find a way, we give them an heir to the Verger clan didn't we"

"Margot" Alana said louder to catch the other woman attention.

"Sorry, is that too much? It's not after sex talk by the way. I mean it, I want to have a future with you"

"I know, love, I do too. I would love to have child with you" Alana smile softly as Margot beam, kissing the knuckles on her hand.

"I have another thing in mind though"

"Tell me"

"Do you happen to know how to harvest sperm?"

The day that Mason's thug caught Hannibal and Will was probably the only day that Mason was in a good mood. He rolls around in his wheelchair, laughing and cracking jokes about how he would kill Hannibal and eat his flesh while wearing Will's face. Alana find this version of Mason scary and Margot kind of agree with her.

"Mason is going to take his time killing Hannibal" Alana said as they watch Mason and his thugs unload Will and Hannibal, who got hang upside down, out of the van. "This gives us time" Alana said and all Margot did was nodded.

That night the killing spree begins, Alana free Hannibal; making him promise to save Will from Mason. Hannibal sure did kept his promise and offer to take the fall for the death of Mason in the condition that Margot would be the one who kill him. Margot didn’t even hesitate. The image of Margot standing at the edge of the Eel's pool as she watch Mason's body drown; her gold shirt soaked, make up stain and mascara running down her face like black tears. She look like the Goddess of death and Alana would follow her to the edge of the earth if she have to. There was a moment of silent, like Margot was mourning for the love of her brother that she doesn't exist; however, she looked like she was admiring her masterpiece, the last painting that she would ever paint with blood and tears. A smile cast across her perfect lips and those green eyes stare back in to Alana's blue one. She was observing her lover, trying to understand what's going on in those pretty mind of Margot's. She would never figure it would what she's thinking and never wanted to. Margot seems lost in the moment, memorizing the image of her brother and said a quiet farewell in her mind. Alana find herself standing by Margot, hand in hand and she could feel the warm of the tube containing their golden ticket out of this hell warming up inside her blazer pocket. The first thought that comes to Alana's mind was, they are finally free.

"Margot, love" Alana whisper into Margot's ear softly, those green eyes slowly make its way to hers. It was clouded and dark, Alana feels like Margot is high on adrenaline rush but they both of them know that they need to get out of this place. "We have to go" Alana said and Margot just nodded. She allows Alana to take her back to her room.

As soon as they were behind a close door, Margot pressed Alana against the door and kiss her like it would be the last time. Alana answer without any doubt, dying to satisfy the woman that she love.

“Lana, we’re free” Margot whisper between kisses.

“We are but I have to get you somewhere safe” Alana said placing her hands on Margot’s cheeks. “Once we’re safe. Please” Alana said and Margot sigh disappointed but do as Alana said. She went up her bedroom with Alana follows behind, helping her peel off her gold shirt; she place soft kisses on Margot’s skin before handing her a new sweater and jeans for Margot to change in. She pack all the things that Margot need before heading out. Margot give her room one last look before they set off to Margot’s car.

“You think I’ll get the chance to come back?” Margot ask Alana as they speed away from the mansion. Margot speeding down the I-95, heading toward the city, toward safety that Alana's home would offer them.

"Yes, someday" Alana said as she reach for Margot's hand. Alana look down at the small icebox in her lap, containing the sperm of Mason Verger. Soon she would become the mother of Margot's child, they would build their family else where; where the shadow of Hannibal and Mason won't loom over them. Alana knows that Margot would become a great mother, with her compassion, her wit and everything that makes Alana loves the woman next to her.

Jack Crawford and the FBI show up at Alana's door the next morning with a news of massacre at Muskrat Farm. Alana tried to look surprise while Margot slip the coffee from her cup. Both women were still in their robes when Jack showed up; Alana changed into something less revealing while Margot remain in her silk robe, coffee cup in her hand and a look that fix on her face like she couldn't be bother to do this.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Verger" Jack said, Alana thinks that deep down he knows that Margot doesn't feel a thing about Mason's passing.

"I'm sorry too" Margot said, taking another sip from her cup.

"May I ask why you two aren't at Muskrat Farm when this happen?"

"We decide to take our session else where" Margot said "Somewhere that Mason and his spies couldn't eavesdrop on us"

"Yes, we decide that it's best for Margot to be in a different environment"

"So you decide to come to your doctor's private resident?"

"Is that so wrong, Mr. Crawford?" Margot said with certain fierce and annoyance in her voice, causing Jack to stop questioning about why they are here. "Beside, if you are wondering why I'm staying over, Dr. Bloom insist that it's too late for me to drive back so I stayed" something in Margot voice makes Alana's head snap and almost burst in to laughter.

"Alana, if you could tell me anything…" Jack trail off as he watch both Alana and Margot stare back at him. Their glances makes him shiver.

"I would look for Will" Alana said, knowing that Hannibal took Will back to his house for safety. "Any plans that include Hannibal, Will is always there"

"Sure" Jack said, still having doubts about them. Alana knows that Jack knows, there's no denying but Jack isn't someone who accuse people without evidence. Alana was sure that both of them didn't left anything behind when they rush out of Muskrat Farm. "Well, if you both aren't there; I guess I don't have anymore question. Ms. Verger, I am truly sorry for your loss. Please let me know if there's anything we could do"

"I will definitely let you know" Margot smile as she shook Jack's hand.

"I'll walk you to the door" Alana said before shooting Margot a look as she usher Jack toward her front door.

"Alana, please do let me know if anything comes up" Jack said like he knows that both of them are hiding something from him.

"Will do. I apologize for Margot though, she has a very strong defense mechanism" Alana said as she gave Jack a quick hug; she could see from the corner of her eyes that Jack is smiling like something that Alana said amused him.

"So you guys are like…On a first name basis now" Jack smile. Alana didn't realize that she mentioned Margot by her first name. Her face went pale and Jack seems to notice, he gives her a reassured smile before tipping the tip of his hat. When Alana walks back inside the house, Margot look at her with the knowing green eyes.

"Come on, it's over. Let's go back to bed" Margot said as she extend her hand, leading Alana back to bed.

It was all over, just like Margot has said. Alana leads Jack right to where Hannibal and Will was hiding, obviously at Will's house. Jack haven't bother them since, only calls to check up on Alana from time to time. Will Graham, on the other hand, shows up at Alana's house unexpected one night to say goodbye.

"Margot" Will said, sounded surprise. "I didn't expect you to be here"

"Me neither" Margot said with a coldness in her voice. She crossed her arms and lean against the door frame, blocking Will from coming inside the house.

"Is…Alana around?" Will said as he tries to look over Margot's shoulder.

"She's out. Maybe you can drop by later if there's anything important, she should be home soon"

"Oh" Will let out a sigh and sad smile "I just came to say goodbye, I'm moving somewhere else" he said and Margot's heart drop. Even though Will and Margot are not close, merely acquaintances, its hard to see someone who been through the same hell as her leaving this place. To start over and left everything behind.

"Where are you going?" Margot said in a soft voice.

"Alaska? I'm not sure yet but I wanted to leave this place behind. Too much pain" Will said as he back away from the door. "I should go, could you let Alana knows that I stop by?"

"Sure, Good luck" Margot said, she could feel a lump in her throat as she watch him walk away. "Will! Wait!!" Margot shout stop Will right before he got in to his car.

"Margot, what's wrong"

"Why don't you come inside. Alana is going to be home soon, let's…talk"

"I would love that" Will smile as he walk back toward the house, entering the house as Margot step away. Alana, on the other hand, thought she was seeing ghost when she walked in to the house later that night to find Will cooking dinner and Margot laughing at Will's stories with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Darling, look who I found on our front porch" Margot said happily as she notice Alana walking in to the kitchen, Will simply wave as a greet. Alana smile to the picture that she's seeing, her heart warm. Our front porch, that have a nice ring to it.

Margot decide to move her stuff from the mansion in to Alana house; every night when she came back from salvaging the mess that Mason has caused when he was alive, Margot always find herself parking in Alana's driveway, behind the G-Wagon that she hated and still hating. Both of them agrees that they would move back to Muskrat Farm once everything dies down but Margot doesn’t show any sign of wanting to leave. She would melt in to Alana's arm each night, sink in to her bed while watching her goes through her patient files and murmured complains about grading her student papers. Alana is the new found holiness that Margot loves, even in the mist of the storm Margot still manage to find peace within Alana. She constantly learn new things about Alana; how she stole blankets in her sleep and likes nothing more than to be cuddle, not that Margot is complaining. On occasion, Margot would appears in one of Alana's class; wearing skinny jeans and baby blue shirt, simply just distract Alana from her class. It would take a while for Alana to see her sitting at the back to the classroom, blending in with her students with a devilish smile on her face. Alana would choke on her words, loosing concentration on the sight of Margot sitting with her legs cross next to some random student. She would give Margot a small smile, mouthingHello before continuing with her class. Alana would pace back and forth in front of the lecture board, asking questions that seems impossible for students to answer but all of them seems eager to participate in the class.

"Are you sitting in with the class?" One of her student ask Margot.

"Uh, yeah" Margot said, try to hide her amusement, finding the fun in blending in with the crowd.

"You chose the right class" the girl said as she prop her hand under her chin, staring at Alana in her power suit with longing eyes. "Dr. Bloom is the best professor and she's incredibly hot" she said quietly and Margot trying so hard not to laugh.

"Agreed" That was all she could manage.

"God, I wish I could know her better"

"She's the greatest person out there. Strong, smart and sexy" Margot said unconsciously as she watch Alana.

"Do you know her?" The girl's eyebrows rise. Busted, Margot thought.

"Alright class, that's it for today" Alana's voice echo the room and the students start gathering their stuff, including the girl, who give Margot a small smile as she pass her. Once the room is empty, Alana walks toward Margot with a smirk on her face.

"Ms. Verger, Is there any question about today class?" Alana said, sitting down on the table in front of Margot.

"Well, Dr. Bloom, I actually came here to ask you a question" She said and lean in, Alana's hands immediately caressing her cheek.

"Yes?"

"Can I sweep you away for a romantic lunch and may be, if you don't have anything else to do, you can come home with me?"

"Sounds like a date"

"Sure it is" Margot said as she stand up and capture Alana's lips with hers.

It was the night that Alana has to be out of town for conference, just for one night, that Margot feels like home is not a place, but home is where Alana is. She decide to go back to Muskrat Farm to visit her horses and to her own bed. The mansion was empty and silent even though the servants and body guards are still working on the ground but the mansion looks like it's haunted. Her bedroom doesn't feel safe as it used to, at first she thought it was the fact that Mason and many others dies in this place which makes it haunted so she decide to drove for hour and a half back to Alana's house. She let Applesauce in to bed with her just to feel like she's not alone but the bed still felt empty without Alana's bare skin against her. That's when she realize that she could no longer live without Alana. Margot ended up calling Alana at 1 am, which Alana answered with sleepy voice but willing to stay up and talk to her until both end of the line went silent. In the morning, Margot drove into the city that would fit perfectly on Alana's hand.

When Alana came back from her conference the next evening, Margot's M4 still parked in her driveway. She was expecting Margot to gone back to Muskrat Farm like she told Alana. It was a few weeks after Margot and Alana found a doctor that's willing to plan the sperm inside of Alana's womb. When Alana sees the bill, she almost faint but Margot still keeps a straight face and said that its not a problem before one of her bodyguard carry a bag full of cash in to the room. Ever since, Margot has been so careful with her; She would drive Alana everywhere, waiting in her office for Alana to get off work or pick her up for lunch before rushing back to her own office. Others would find this annoying but Alana loves it. Which is exactly why Alana find it weird that Margot said she couldn't pick her up at the Airport. Once she enter the house, she was greeted with a sweet scent of rose and dinner. Dropping her bag and coat at the front door, she called out for Margot.

"Margot, where are you"

"Hey! You are back" Margot, stepping out of the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "You came back in time"

"For what?"

"Come on, I'll show you" Margot said as she lead Alana to the back balcony; a table was set up with mouth watery dinner on the table, the floor is fill with white roses pedals and an expensive looking wine next to the dishes. A soft Cigarette After Sex songs, Margot's favourite band, was playing in the background just to set the mood right.

"Margot…" Alana's voice trail off.

"I know, its not much but I want to make this memorable" Margot said before getting on her knees and pull out a black box out of her jeans pocket. "Alana Bloom, I know that you've been gone for a day but it make me realized that I can't live without you and I don't want to live without you either. Stay with me, Alana, until we're old and grey. Stay with me, I promise I'll be good and I'll take care of you. What's mine is yours, Alana. Marry me. This might not be the best propose you get but I hope you would say yes…" Margot finish her speech and open the black box, the onyx was glistening against against the candle light. Alana is stun.

"Yes…I mean…of course, I do!!" Alana gasp and Margot slip the ring in to her finger. The next thing Alana know was them kissing and swirl to the music in the background.

"God, I was so nervous" Margot beam through her tears.

"You? Nervous? I don't think so"

"You have no idea" Margot said and plant another kiss on Alana lips, their forehead touch. They stay like that for a little while until Alana start complaining about her knee.

"Margot"

"Yes?"

"I love you but…" Alana trail off, biting her lips.

"What?" She could see Margot goes pale.

"Can we skip the wine?" Alana pause as she see Margot raise her brows. "I'm pregnant"

The look that Margot gave her was priceless.


End file.
